


Remnants

by yonebayachi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonebayachi/pseuds/yonebayachi
Summary: Left to fend for themselves, the ghouls didn’t know what to do. Kaneki didn’t know, either. They’ll just have to settle with what’s left of the humans.Could there be any hope after this devastating tragedy?





	Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> (To be edited soon)

Yuichiro ducked from his father’s hand. He was a second too close from being caught in the snares of his seizing grip. He hadn’t done a thing this time, and yet his father was ready to beat him up. As he watched him set his suit aside, his father glared at him. He knew exactly what it meant. He usually got hit, and if he gets lucky, he gets away with it. “You worthless child!” he heard him screaming. “Why are you still here? Didn’t I tell you to go to sleep?”

 

He couldn’t put himself to sleep. It was lonely in his room. His parents never bothered tucking him in, not even a sweet goodnight could be heard.

 

He ran, he ran past him. “Get back here you demon!” he ran straight for his room, slamming his door shut. His heart felt like it was going to fall at any minute now. He couldn’t bear having seen his father mad at him. His mother might slap him, if she finds out.

 

What kind of parents were they? What was he to them? Wasn’t he their child who they should take good care of and love? Not once had he heard his parents tell him that they love him, only a thread of curses thrown at him. He pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his head into his arms. He didn’t let himself cry, he promised himself that he wouldn’t.

 

It couldn’t be helped now. He was crying helplessly to himself, just wondering when this nightmare would end. He righted himself up against the door. Yuichiro frowned.

 

What could it have been like if he didn’t exist? If he was gone? Would they look for him? Would they care?

 

He paid no heed to his thoughts as willed himself to stand up. He wanted to get out of his hell. It was too much, even a child like him couldn’t take it.

 

_This time, this time it would be different_.

 

He grabbed his jacket, pulling his hood on. His fingers shook. Does he really have to do this?

 

He bit his lip. Yes, he was going to run away.

 

He was going out, if they don’t look for him,  they could die for all he cares. It was almost nine in the evening; he crept out of his room, careful not to make a sound. He tiptoed his way to the fridge and packed some water and crammed plenty of his favorite snacks down his backpack. He had his pocket money tucked away within the folds of his shirt. He was ready to leave.

 

He turned the door knob quietly, then fled from his dwelling. He didn’t bother looking back. For once in his life, he felt free.

 

Pride swelled in his chest as he pumped his fist in the air. He was free! Never would he see their faces, nor would they ever lay a hand on him ever again. If they don’t find him, that is.

 

He sprinted down the streets, laughing to himself. The world spun in colors, and everything was a blur to him. His heart pounded that he could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

 

He took a turn at every alley he could see. True, he was free, but he was also lost.

 

The city gradually came to a stop as he found himself in the abandoned passageway. Was he lost for real? He couldn’t get a hold of himself; the place where he was at didn’t look familiar. He couldn’t be lost.

 

But one question in his head had his blood running cold. “Where am I?” it frightened him nevertheless. How was he going to go home now? Where was he going to sleep? He hadn’t thought things through. It then had him thinking, why’d he left the house in the first place?

 

When he was at home, it was sort of different. He was fed, he had a room, a nice warm blanket over him at night. Out here was way less comforting. He didn’t know anyone from there, and what’s more, he didn’t know where to stay the night.

 

It hit him hard right in the face. He was too angry, too stubborn.

 

He tried tracing his steps back. Where did he last took a turn?

 

“Hey, are you lost, kid?” he turns around, not knowing just what to expect.

 

He hid timidly from his sight, backing away into the shadows, but he was surprised when he came to kneel down to see him. He could see his face clearly now; he donned a waiter’s uniform and an eye patch covered his left eye. He seemed to have taken the trash out to the back. “Hey, I don’t bite.”

 

“You hungry?” he looked up to see a man with an eye patch. He flinched as he reached his hand out to him.

 

“Hey, Kaneki!” hollered the barista, “Yoshimura wants to see you.”

 

Her eyes then softened once her caught sight of him. “Oh, hey there little guy.”

 

“On it. Hang on a minute.” he stood up to where the woman was. “Touka-chan, do you have any snacks on you?”

 

“I suppose I have some on me.” she pulled something from her pocket, revealing a bar of chocolate.

 

“I never knew you liked sweets so much.” teased the boy with an eye patch, only to earn a glare from the girl.

 

Yuichiro felt new to this feeling, no one has ever shown him any kindness. “What is it? Don’t you want some?” it wasn’t that he didn’t like any, but he wasn’t sure if he could hold back his tears. “Oh, I know! Would you like a drink with that, sweetheart? Are you cold?”

 

“N-No thanks. I’m fine.” Yuichiro could feel his tears slipping.

 

“Do you have a house to come home to?” the man, who he believes is Kaneki, had said. He shuddered and shook his head.

 

“Darn, it’s raining,” Kaneki frowned. He cringed as lightning tore down the sky, and with a staggering thunder following right after. He shrank back, then jumped and got a hold of Touka’s leg.

 

“It’s pouring out. We can let him stay.” Touka said sweetly.

 

“Won’t Yoshimura mind?”

 

“Anyone is welcomed here. He can stay until the shop’s closed.” they were interrupted when the man himself walked towards them.

 

“What is your name, son?” the elderly asked him, sitting down opposite of him. He served the boy a cup of warm milk, free of charge.

 

“I’m not supposed to tell my name.” he wished he could take it back, but he knew he can’t. He bit his tongue. He didn’t want them remembering him as the helpless kid who showed up at the cafe.

 

“Your parents might come look for you. They might be worried sick about you. We wouldn’t want that, now do we?” said Yoshimura. He didn’t flinch when the thunder cracked.

 

“That’s the whole point why I ran away.” _to see if they cared_.

 

“I see. Well, there’s no stopping you then. You can stay here for the night as long as you wish.”

 

Yuichiro closed his eyes. He felt like he was home, that he was truly home.

 

“We could share rooms with me if you want,” he turned to see Touka, who was already very fond of him. No matter how hard he tried suppressing his smile, it never fails to show. He smiled anyway as he was lead to the rooms.

 

“I suggest that he shares the room with Kaneki.” Yoshimura told her. She seemed hesitant, but obeyed her boss otherwise.

 

She held him by his hand, with Kaneki cleaning up the dishes before trailing behind them. “That’s his room.” she pointed.

 

“You wouldn’t happen to know how to prepare the bed, no?”

 

“Uh, about that, the thing is, I think I really don’t know how to.” Kaneki smiled sheepishly.

 

“Fine. I’ll make the bed and you get him something to eat.” she said.

 

Yuichiro sat in the corner with his legs swinging back and forth. “You must be starving.” the man placed a plateful of sandwiches on the table. “How did you wind up in the streets?”

 

“My parents hate me.” he whispered in response. “They push me around and call me a spawn of the devil.”

 

“You had me worried there. Why would they call you that?” Kaneki sat down beside him.

 

“I don’t know.” he grabbed a sandwich and nibbled on it for a second. He was deep in thought. Why would they call him that?

 

“It’s getting late. You better tuck yourselves in, unless you want to wait the rain out.” she pointed her thumb out to the window where rain pelted against the glass. She sat where they were, then pinched Kaneki by the ear.

 

The next day, Kaneki dreaded for the boy and for his life. His parents showed up this morning and were waiting for him. How they found them, he’ll never know.

 

“Ah, we’re terribly sorry for what our son had done. He’s a problem child.” a woman held out her hand and introduced herself with her husband. “I’m Yuichiro’s mother. You’ve met with him, haven’t you?”

 

“I suppose.” it was morning and Touka had slept in. He didn’t know what to do, he just woke up from his sleep. He, Touka, and the child they found last night, slept in his futon, with the kid in the middle. He woke up early, seeing it fit to do so. “Right, I’m going to go and get them then.”

 

“No, it’s fine.” he found Yoshimura conversing with the husband who seemed to like their coffee. “I’ll just let myself in.”

 

Yuichiro hid himself behind the barista’s leg, glaring at his mother. “Kaneki, who’s that?”

 

“She says that they’re his parents. They came here for him.” he wasn’t sure if he should hand the child over to them. Touka had the same look in her eyes as Yuichiro. They felt betrayed, but Kaneki had to do what he had to, no matter how much he didn’t want to. He never found the strength in him to hand the child over, however.

 

Hecould only watch as they take Yuichiro away.


End file.
